New Start
by sibb
Summary: Hermione can't wait to start her 7th year. And when she finds out she's head girl, she feels her life couldn't get any better. That is until she finds out who Head boy is...
1. Chapter 1

'Hermione was ecstatic. This year was hopefully going to be the best ever. She had already been sent a letter over the summer announcing she was to become head girl. Best of all this would entitle her to her own room and a common room, which she would have to share with whoever was announced head boy, but her two best friends were boys, she could handle it.  
"

Head girl...Griffindors Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced with a smile. The Griffindor table exploded into applause and Hermione smiled proudly as classmates patted her on the back and congratulated her. She already knew she had been chosen but it didn't make her feel any less proud.  
"Head boy..." Hermione tensed as the anticipation of finding out who she would be roommates with for the rest of the year captured her "Slytherins Draco Malfoy!" Slytherins hooted and applauded the boy who had been her nemesis since her very first day at Hogwarts. She was once again patted on the back, this time by sympathisers.  
'Anyone but him, I would've been fine with anyone but him' Hermione thought to herself. She wasn't usually self pitying but this wasn't her shining hour. A whole year as Head girl with Malfoy. A whole year sharing a common room with Malfoy!  
"With that said" Dumbledore cleared his throat "Let the feast begin!"  
"This is a joke!" Harry said condoling Hermione. "Malfoy of all people, surely they know he doesn't earn his grades honestly." The Griffindors dug into the plates of mashed potatoes and steak that had appeared before him.  
"She looks like she's seen a ghost." Ginny waved a hand in front of Hermiones face trying to get her attention. Hermione was looking around the room aimlessly and stabbing her potatos with her fork.  
"Hurmph hurmm" Nearly headless Nick feigned a cough.  
"Oh, sorry Nick." Ginny blushed and diverted her attention back to her food.  
"You mean she's going to have to share a common room...with that... scumbag!" Rons face turned red as he glared at the table of Slytherins still in full celebration.  
"You're just jealous" Ginny looked over at Hermione and smiled.  
"Shut up" Ron shoved another forkful of potato into his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Hermione?" Ginnys eyes laced with concern.

"Um, no. I'm going to find Professor McGonagal and get and early night." Hermione half smiled and pushed in her chair as she headed over to McGonagals office.

Hermione resigned to her fate as she approached McGonagal's desk. Malfoy was head boy and unless she wanted to give up her position, which she certainly did not, she would just have to deal with it. It was just one year and then she would be off training to be a healer and would never have to see him again. Malfoy stormed in not far behind Hermione and broke her chain of thought.

"First of all congratulations. As Head boy and girl you will adopt the responsibilities of a prefect as well as being in charge of any social events and can hand out will also be expected to set a good example for the younger students. I am aware of the history of animosity between you and I do hope you wont let it come between you and your responsibilities. But I can see you are both quite tired so I will continue this in the morning."  
"Just through here." McGonagal called to the two knew heads as they approached the fifth floor.  
"Always studying something, Mudblood." Draco remarked viciously as she noted the surrounding paintings in hopes of ever being able to find her dorm again "You must've been having withdrawals during break." he scoffed.  
"If you must know, I browsed through some of this years text books" Hermione confirmed in a matter of factly tone that was not at all helping her case. She picked up her pace.  
"You've..." Draco trailed off as McGonagal interrupted.  
"Enough bickering you two or you wont last the week. You're just going to have to learn to be civil."  
"Yea right" Draco whispered from behind her as the approached the portrait. A bearded man holding an umbrella.  
"Hypogriff" McGonagal said flatly as the doors to the common room opened "Remember you two...civil."

"Ugh" Draco complained as he examined the room. It wasn't red and green as Hermione would've expected but instead held neutral colours. There were two sofas and in between stood an Edwardian style coffee table which held ink, a quill and the scroll they had to arrange their patrol schedule on. Malfoy collapsed onto the sofa which stood in front of the fireplace as Hermione looked in awe at the tall bookcase in the corner.  
"This is supposed to be the Heads common room, I was expecting it at least to be a little bigger" Malfoy put his feet up on the table and rested his hands behind his neck.  
"Are you kidding" She walked over to the bookcase examining its contents.  
"Of course not, I'm a Malfoy...we don't kid."  
"Well it is just the two of us, it's not like we need that much room, besides...it's cozy." The two of them grew silent for a moment as they considered that.  
"Cozy!" Malfoy spat in disgust, a familiar scowl forming on his face.

"Now get your feet off the table." Hermione ignored his outburst and continued.

"Neat freak...should've known." Malfoy taunted as he pretended he was going to get his feet off the table and then switched them over.  
"Oh shut up Ferret!" Hermione'd had enough of his snide remarks for the night and went off to have a shower.  
"Later Mudblood" Draco called.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got a better sleep at Hogwarts than she had in years. She finally had a room to herself and not only did it have a double bed, she had her own desk and wardrobe instead of those drawers that crinkled her robes. Waking up bright and early she headed down the small hallway to the common room, deciding to write a list. A list of rules that would allow her to survive the next year without having to be admitted to St Mungo's mental ward. She smiled thinking of Malfoys reaction and scribbled down another condition as he stumbled down the hallway in what looked to be a fowl mood.  
"As if this morning wasn't already bad enough" He mumbled under his breath as Hermione smiled brightly at him "Wipe that grin off you face, Mudblood." She quickly returned to scribbling down another rule.  
Malfoy sat down of the couch adjacent to her and placed his coffee cup down, staring suspiciously as she continued to scrawl with fervour.  
"Surely you can't be doing homework already Granger" He picked up his cup to take a sip "We haven't even had a class yet.  
"No, Malfoy" She rolled her eyes and held back a smile "I'm writing down some rules for the two of us.  
"What!" Draco almost spat his coffee across the room.  
"Some rules, Draco" She said firmly, not surprised by his response "If we're going to survive the year we're going to have to set some boundaries." Looking up from the table she gauged his reaction  
"Fine, whatever, Mudblood." He maintained his tough demeanour but hated to admit he did agree. If he was going to practically live with the mudblood there had to be rules.  
"Rule number 1. No mudblood comments." Draco's face dropped.  
"Rule number 2. No mudbloods." Draco retorted.  
"_Rule number 2_" Hermione corrected "Feet off the table." Draco snorted but didn't budge so she decided to move on.

"Rule number 3. Clean up after your own mess." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I am, some sort of messy pig?"

"Well, yes. Rule number 4. No unexpected guests." Hermione couldn't believe a hex hadn't been thrown yet.

"Okay, whatever Furball, just leave the rules there and I'll look over them later, maybe add a few." Hermione nodded and Malfoy stood up and left. Furball? She'd have to add that to the list of insults not allowed.

"So, living with Malfoy..." Harry turned the page of the Daily prophet as they ate breakfast.  
"We're not really living together, we share a common room, that's all" Hermione reached over for another crumpet.  
"And the prefects bathroom!" Ginny reminded her. She gulped the last of her bite and some of the blood rushed away from her face. She'd almost forgotten, and she was planning on keeping it that way for as long as she could.  
"It might not be so bad." Harry shifted in his seat "If anyone can survive living with Malfoy it's Hermione." Harry smiled and Ron turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"Besides," Ginny was grinning intently "slimy idiot he may be, but he's cute." Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook the thought from her mind.  
"I'm hoping to avoid him where possible" Hermione looked down " And I've set up a some rules for us both." She could feel the blood rise in her cheeks at the thought of what had happened this morning. She was starting to regret it, but after all she had gotten the best of Malfoy for once. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"And he agreed?" Harry looked stunned and Hermione nodded. "Is that why he looked like he'd just seen Hagrids spider?" Ron was paying attention now.  
"Sort of." Hermione stood up. "I'm going to head off to potions early." She smiled and turned around with a flick of her hair. Ron sighed dreamily, his eyes fixated on her as she walked out of the great hall.

Hermione sat lounged across the sofa. Her tie slewn across the lampshade and a book in hand. Malfoy still hadn't come back yet, and for once she was thankful for Quiddich practice. Wanting to make use of the peace before she would inevitably be driven back into her room, Hermione grudgingly got up to open to window for the tawny brown oul that was tapping furiously at the pane of glass. Hermione took the small package from its beak and it flew away. Hermione smiled. The distinct handwriting was clearly her mothers.

_Thought you might miss it._

_Xoxo Mum_

Hermione laughed lightly and unwrapped the packaging. She'd left the MP3 player she'd received for her birthday at home. Smiling she put in the headphones and turned it on switching to a slow number. It would come in handy if she ever needed to block out Malfoy, which she would. She happily stepped back over to the couch and continued reading her charms textbook. Malfoy had walked up to his room unnoticed by Hermione. He spied the parchment stuck to his door and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rules for the common room

1)No mudblood/ferret comments.

2)No feet on the table.

3)Clean up your own mess

4)No unexpected guests

5)No eating in the common room

…...

44)Keep noise low during study sessions

45) Knock before entering a room.

Malfoy tried to rip the parchment but it didn't budge. Stupid sticking charm. Who was know-it-all Granger to think he'd follow the rules anyway. He marched down the stairs to demand Granger remove the parchment from the door.

"Granger," Malfoy waited for her reply but heard nothing "Granger!" He called a little louder. Hermione whipped her head around as Malfoy stood beside her. She hadn't heard Malfoy walk in and pulled out a headphone "Are you deaf? What is that stupid thing?" She'd gotten at least two hours of reading in, she couldn't avoid Malfoy forever as much as she'd like to. Hermione put her book down on the table careful not to lose her place.

"An MP3 player" She swung her legs around and sat up as Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her vague response "It plays muggle music." She stuck the other headphone back in and turned up the volume but Malfoy spoke again. She sighed as she pulled out her headphones once more.

"Well I can't hear anything." Malfoy looked at her as if she'd gone mental.

"That's what these are for, dummy." Hermione swung the headphones around and put them back in her ears again.

"Well you look stupid!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione couldn't hear him but she could make out the words by reading his lips. She went to head up to her room but decided otherwise, rising from the couch and plopping down again sprawling across it with her legs over the armrest. That would annoy him far more, and she wouldn't even be stooping to his level. Well, not quite.

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled in vain, his face turning slightly red "Granger, don't ignore me!" Hermione pulled the MP3 player out of her pocket to turn up the volume and reached for her charms book that lay open over the coffee table walking silently up to her room book still in hand. Malfoy was fuming and headed up to his room, the list of rules, 50 in total, mocking him.

"New rule. if you insist on bringing girls back take them to your room…not the common room and for Merlins sake, use a silencing charm." Malfoy snorted.  
"Wouldn't want you getting jealous, Mu...Granger." He corrected himself.  
"No chance of that, I don't go for the ugly, arrogant types." She feigned a sarcastic smile.  
"You're seriously going to insult my looks" Malfoy questioned "You and I both know that I am good looking." He paced the room back and forth  
"I prefer someone that could grow facial hair if they ever desired to do so." Malfoy stopped and turned to look Hermione in the eye. "There's not a girl in Slytherin that doesn't want to get in my pants" He said overconfidently "It's obvious you would shag me given the chance."  
"I can honestly say I don't find you attractive" Hermione said matter of factly "Don't worry I'm sure there's someone that does...now can we get back to these rules" She added holding back a grin.  
"Well that's more than I can say for you Granger." He narrowed his eyes and persisted, refusing to believe this blasphemy. Draco noticed the devious look in Hermiones eyes but said nothing. With a sexy grin on her face Hermione walked towards Draco, backing him up against the wall. Her hands rested on either side of him, she leaned in.  
"You mean you feel nothing when I do this?" Hermione leaned in so closely he could feel her breath on his neck. He gulped and shook his head trying in vain to avert his eyes. "Not even when I do this?" Hermione stood on her tiptoes and leaned in further to trace a line down his neck. "We've got visitors!" She released Draco from her hold practically bouncing to the door.  
"Harry...Ron" She smiled as the two boys crawled through the portrait hole and pulled them both into a tight embrace as Draco tried to catch his breath.  
"What's wrong with Draco?" Ron laughed looking over Hermione's shoulder. Draco was still standing flat against the wall in a state of shock.  
"Wouldn't have a clue." Hermione replied innocently.  
"I thought we agreed no unexpected visitors" Draco called out after them as they crawled through the portrait hole and down to the great hall for breakfast, laughing.


End file.
